


let me satisfy your soul

by orphan_account



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Edging, F/M, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “The sex has been weird lately,” Neil admits.He clears his throat. “...Maybe it’s more accurate to say that I’ve been weird.”OR: Neil has a secret about sex that he's afraid to tell Andrew.
Relationships: Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 17
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, self-indulgent, written on a whim. Need I say more?
> 
> I kid, I kid (not really). Although, I will preface the fic by saying that it's building up to me writing and shoving all my Andriel porn thoughts by the end of this fic into one big bang (not really). I suppose I'll keep Neil's secret a secret for now, as it should be, but you'll be sure to get a reveal of it soon. 
> 
> This is supposed to be a silly fic. Not too serious, not too funny (my funny bone is broken, I can't write crack for shit). Just Andriel learning how to love and grow together. If you decide to read this, you have my utmost thanks!

**_NEIL_ **

“The sex has been weird lately,” Neil admits, stirring his sad glop of a smoothie around with a straw. No fresh ingredients. This diner has failed him. 

_ Well, maybe not entirely, _ he thinks, because he knows that Andrew likes to frequent this place. For one, Andrew quite enjoys the smoothies they offer in all their artificial flavor and whipped cream goodness. That kind of sweetness is lost on Neil, but he still likes to watch Andrew  _ watch  _ him, lips tucked around the straw and sipping eagerly, sometimes grinning as he watches Neil gush. Andrew can be cheeky too. Neil isn’t sure why that’s so lost on everyone. 

It makes sense though, maybe. Just as Neil only shows sides of himself to Andrew unbeknownst to the foxes, the same applies to Andrew too. 

_ Like here _ , because the diner is also crowded enough for them not to attract attention, and Andrew likes to tuck himself into a corner booth in the back of the restaurant, back to the wall and Neil in front of him. 

Right now it's Aaron in his place though, and he pauses mid-bite from his grandiose steak and cheese burger. Here Neil really does his best to suppress the exasperated eye roll (that would only serve to draw the circle to summon Minyard wrath upon him!). It doesn’t matter if Andrew likes to break his food down into itty bits, or if Aaron takes enormous bites so that Katelyn can wipe the sauce off his cheek-full face; it seems that all Minyards just happen to be food junkies. Neil doesn’t know why or how he’s come to enjoy both their company. Sherry’s Diner: Eighth Wonder of the World. Kudos to the owner for running Neil’s mind in constant circles, because for all that Neil works out, he’s running pretty low on stamina here. 

Like this: First, Aaron’s eyes widen so comically that Neil begins to vividly imagine them rising well above his newly plucked brows (courtesy of Katelyn, once again or -  _ as always,  _ Neil amends), and not a second after, Aaron snaps his mouth shut and delicately places his burger down. He takes his time wiping his hands off with a single napkin, and sets it down neatly next to his plate after performing an intricate fold. It’s so unlike Andrew’s wasteful tendencies of wadding them all up and dumping them throughout the table that Neil wants to burst out laughing. He doesn't, of course, because Aaron takes a deep breath the next moment, as if sucking up all the sanity left in the restaurant, and faces his surely-to-be brother in law with all his deficiencies in social etiquette. Neil’s only a little offended that Aaron would even  _ expect  _ him to practice such trivialities (today seems like a let’s-be-honest sort of day though, so he’ll admit that he’s still learning).

“Well,” he says slowly, as if speaking in a manner of great consequence (not really though, Neil can tell he's annoyed). “What troubles our little rabbit?”

And - well,  _ that’s _ a slip up. 

Aaron’s never called Neil that. In fact (in fact there is no _in fact,_ there just _is),_ _only_ Andrew calls Neil that, and _only_ in great privacy, with certainty of no eyes to lurk nor ears to listen in. Which means that Andrew and Aaron were talking about him, and Andrew had used this special endearment to refer to Neil. Andrew’s too careful with these kinds of things, so Neil knows he’s said it to Aaron purposefully. It’s an allowance. It’s a vulnerability. _Our_ little rabbit, he’d said, and Neil nearly preens from the affection of it all, because it means that they both see him as family and as something they want to care for. 

Aaron blushes furiously when Neil smiles warmly, and despite the embarrassment, he crosses his arms firm and tilts his chin up, demanding an answer. 

And okay, Neil’s a little stumped here. The question was expected, but Neil’s realizing that he's really setting himself up to a losing game, cards all laid out on the table and no strategy at hand. 

Aaron quickly loses his blush, and his eyes grow concerned at the silence. He tries to narrow his questions down a notch. “Is something...wrong? With the sex?” 

“No.” Neil swiftly says, firm and sure, because he does  _ not  _ want Aaron to misinterpret this. Neil loves the sex they have, and he’s more than happy that this is something that he and Andrew are beginning to explore. There’s an incredible adrenaline rush in knowing that Neil can be a source of pleasure for Andrew, and  _ Andrew  _ \- well, geez, there’s no doubt that Andrew sure as hell makes Neil feel...good. 

_ Good.  _

Neil thinks he sees the problem. He squirms a bit from his outburst and the realization, and can’t help jigging his leg and fidgeting all over. He’s beginning to feel incredibly exposed, and thank god he’s sitting, because the thought alone makes his knees go weak. Neil has maneuvered his way through countless cities. He’s memorized maps; has managed to squeeze himself into the tightest spaces for escape. This should be no different! But, again, Neil reminds himself that he’s not running anymore. He’s living. Where there was a rush to leave leave  _ leave,  _ Neil now has a home to stay in. There’s time to explore, with sex as a part of the new territory. Seeking help used to be a weakness, but Neil (perhaps through the foxes adamant insistence) is learning that family should serve as a building block for each of its members. Neil feels lost, but he looks to Aaron and trusts in him to help navigate. 

He clears his throat. “...Maybe it’s more accurate to say that  _ I’ve  _ been weird.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil reveals his secret. Aaron tries to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Back with the second chapter. Thank you for reading the first. Let's hope that I give you the final smut chapter soon. For now, here's Aaron and Neil being a mess with each other. We love them both very much! I like to hc that Aaron grows to develop a very soft spot for Neil, so I added some things that I wanted to see.

**_AARON_ **

"Will you tell me about it?"

Aaron's burger is forgotten and his appetite is drifting. Instead, he's observing Neil gnaw at his lips. Honestly? Aaron hasn’t eaten in fifteen hours, and he’s feeling a bit delirious from a lack of sleep substituted with hours of studying that Neil and Andrew couldn’t really bother with. They’re on their way to becoming pro athletes, after all. 

That’s not Aaron, though. Aaron has Katelyn and medical school and he’s thinking of _marriage_ goddamnit, and if _that_ doesn’t require a stable foundation then he doesn’t know what the hell he’s doing here, really. 

If he’s being particularly honest today, then maybe he'll admit that maybe ( _maybe,_ okay? Just maybe) he wants to share that foundation with his brother and his no-good boyfriend. You know if - if the sort of case arises. He knows full well that Andrew and Neil are more than capable of supporting themselves - financially, mentally, and erm...physically, so to heck with the possibility that they might even _need_ him in that scenario, but Aaron likes to be prepared. 

Although, he wasn’t exactly prepared for _this._

Now it’s Neil’s turn to flush when he finally asks, “Aaron, do you ever cry when you’re really turned on?” 

_...What?_

_Wait what?_

He’s not sure how to reply to this. Sex talk with Neil is a contract for an early death, and right now Aaron’s clearly in stage denial, unable to grasp at his bearings. If he’d been sitting on a chair instead of one of the restaurant’s booths he’d have collapsed out of it by now. It doesn’t matter though, because his brain stumbles down anyways and all Aaron can do is gape his mouth open and closed - a fish out of water. Neil continues. 

“Because - I, _I_ do it. A lot. When I think about Andrew,” he whispers. 

And Neil is... _embarrassed_. 

Aaron’s brain is going to implode.

Their little rabbit, who goes hippity hop and likes to run his mouth, whose penchant is for kicking his foot into everyone’s business, has very suddenly become the shy baby bun that Aaron had _zero_ fucking clue existed. 

“I've never,” he manages to croak out. It comes out strained and Neil’s eyes widen. _In fear,_ Aaron notes, and concludes quickly that he hates the look on him. 

“It’s weird, isn’t it?!” Neil cuts off, burying his face in his hands, and Aaron _hates_ it. Neil shouldn’t have anything to hide from anymore. “God, I knew it. What if - what if this means that I can’t have sex, or something. This is _why_ I’ve been keeping this from Andrew, if he ever found out -” 

Aaron reaches out and gently places his hands atop of Neil’s, lowering them back to the table. “It’s okay,” he reassures, and then chuckles as Neil stares down at the hands holding his own. They’ve never touched, and Aaron almost draws his hands back as he realizes he hadn’t asked for permission, but then Neil twines his fingers around Aaron’s and gives a good squeeze. Today’s a day of many firsts, it seems. 

“I was _going_ to say that I’ve never experienced it, and I don’t know anyone that has, but that doesn’t mean that what you’re going through is bad or wrong or weird. Neil, everyone’s bodily composition is different. How we...react to stimuli can be different. To emotions felt towards a person as well. I think - I think it can be overwhelming, to say the least." 

Neil takes that in, the scrunch of his nose and pout of his lip losing itself into a blank expression. His hands slacken their grip in Aaron's, and Aaron slides out and snatches Neil's smoothie. Neil notices and lets him. 

"Pleasure is strange, Aaron," he contemplates, sagging low into the booth. "I know violence. I know cruelty. I know death. But I don't know this, and it frightens me." His hands clench on the table, knuckles going white. "I don't _cry_. You know that, everyone knows that. So why now?” He lowers his eyes, and Aaron sees a look of disappointment cross his features. Aaron has seen Neil disappointed. It’s the worst, and as much as Aaron would like to say that he’s immune to it, he’d make a high bet that none of the foxes truly are. 

“Why?" Neil asks into the space between them. Aaron can't tell if it's an actual question or Neil musing aloud. As an after thought, Neil mumbles, "When I feel so...good?” 

Seeing Neil disappointed in _himself_ , though? Not cool. Not at all. 

Aaron can’t help but throw back another question. He’s in the dark, treading with cautious steps, but he hopes that perhaps he can help Neil shine more light on the root of all this. 

"Why can’t Andrew find out?” and once he asks it, Aaron's sleep deprived brain begins to piece more things together that he thinks he needs to know. “Why is it so bad that this is happening to you just because you feel good?” Aaron sighs, running a hand through his hair. He’s in desperate need of a shower. “Neil, why are you afraid to cry?” 

" _Because,_ " Neil says with an eye roll, as if everything should be obvious and Aaron is just being exceptionally dumb, but there's an urgency and panic in his eyes and a storm of worry brewing. For even if Neil thinks that anything pertaining towards Andrew should be easily discernible, he does his best to explain it to others anyways. Not for Andrew’s sake - Andrew _says_ he doesn’t need people to understand him, is in no need of explanation on his behalf, but Neil wants that for him regardless. "Andrew will see these tears and think that it's his fault. He'll think -" and Neil chokes a little. 

"He'll think he _hurt_ me." 

Aaron's heart tears itself into pieces. He suddenly feels acutely ashamed for misjudging Neil. Heavily. For having hated him. The one person in the world who has cared for and understood Andrew more than he ever could in their life together. His own brother. Despite everything (maybe because of everything). But this should be joyous. Neil should be excited. Aaron _knows_ that Andrew would cherish this, and yet here Neil is, worrying about nothing and everything and Aaron just wishes the best for them and their future, and both of them deserve this - _this_ _whatever_ they've got going for them, and he's about to tell Neil as such -

But then there's Andrew. 

Aaron tends to give an air of indifference to Andrew’s whereabouts. Of course, as in line with so many truths being spilled today, this is also a lie. Aaron is always on the lookout for his brother. Which is why it freaks him out that he hadn’t noticed Andrew even there. 

How long? How much did he hear? 

Andrew is scowling at Neil very deeply, and Aaron almost thinks that he’s angry, is about to cut in to explain, but he simply reaches for the smoothie by Aaron’s side and growls out to his twin, “This is mine.” He tugs a startled Neil up and wraps a hand around his waist. “Him too,” he says, and turns them both around to leave. “Bill’s on you for snatching both without my permission.” Aaron sees Neil gawk over Andrew’s shoulder, words stuck and brain logged up. He feels the exact same way. 

He thinks back on Neil’s words: 

_What if this means that I can’t have sex, or something_? 

_Or something._ Aaron thinks he sort of gets it. His is waiting for him in his dorm room now, probably curled up on his bed or chatting with Matt. But Neil has nothing to worry about, really, because although Aaron still has a long way to go in mending his relationship with Andrew, he’d recognize that look on his brother’s face anywhere. 

It’s how he looks at Katelyn, after all. 

  
Realizing he loved someone brought a scowl on his face too. It’s dangerous, and awfully frightening, yet it’s nice to know that they have more common base to work through now. And maybe ( _maybe,_ okay? Just maybe) Aaron’s looking forward to bringing this up in their next session with Bee. He’d like to see that scowl become familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron does pay for the meal, although he gets back at Andrew for it later. In his own way. 
> 
> ALSO ANDREW'S HERE AHAHAHA. Was his entrance abrupt? I know, lol, but the final chapter will be in his perspective. Thanks for reading!
> 
> To explain Neil's secret, I personally haven't found much talk of it on the internet, but some people are very sensitive and cry when aroused! Not just during sex (well, that too, but we're saving that for later). Neil's experienced little to no touch in his life, so I like to imagine him being hyper sensitive. All of this is very overwhelming for him. We'll talk about it more on the last chapter! I'll see you then.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was very short. Hopefully I can post the rest up soon! If you've come this far, thank you for giving my writing a chance!


End file.
